Multicast technology can provide content over a network. Multicast technology is a mechanism for transmitting data from a single source (for example, a server) to multiple receivers (for example, personal computers) on a network. Multicast packets are replicated down appropriate paths in a network to create an efficient routing mechanism. The sender may send a data packet once, even if the packet is to be delivered to multiple receivers.